She Is Hurt ( He Survived But He Has Changed)
by Vicky Tzalachani
Summary: Tommy Merlyn survived the Undertaking but he has changed. Felicity's life is more complicated then just "A Girl From Las Vegas" but Team Arrow has no idea. The same goes for Tommy but if you want to know more read the story! *I DON'T OWN CHICAGO UNIVERSE OR ARROW OR LAW & ORDER BUT I DO OWE THE IDEA OF THE STORY.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello! So, this idea came into mind as i was brainstorming on how i want my story The Secret Lives to go so i wrote it down and every time i had inspiration i would write. And this is what it came out to be! I hope you like it!_**

 ** _I would suggest while reading this story to hear the songs;_**

 ** _SVRCINA - Meet Me On The Battlefield_**

 ** _Dynasty - MIIA_**

 ** _Jasmine Thompson - Willow_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **She is hurt**_

Felicity had a life before she arrived at Starling City. She was a Firefighter slash paramedic while being in MIT.

She started working as an assistant firefighter, meaning that she only went into buildings when things went south. But once she graduated early at the age of 16 she took a three-years off college and got into Med School and the same time worked as a regular firefighter paying for Med School.

The last year she went to Med School she was accepted in MIT. The Dean of MIT accepted her even though she was in her last year of Med School.

During her time in MIT every two weeks she would attend classes and the rest courses. She would turn in her essays via e-mail while keep working as a Firefighter and a replacement paramedic.

She looked herself in the mirror and saw the scars and stitches she covers with makeup so Oliver and in QC asks about them.

Her life is Chicago stays in Chicago...well expect Tommy who during the time Oliver was back he's been working in Gaffney Chicago Medical Center Emergency Department for a year and now he was spending his time between cities.

He met Felicity during their graduation party in Med School and kept contact through her MIT years and his residence in Riyadh and reunited with drinks at Molly's a year before Oliver came back.

Anyways, she re-applied makeup on her bullet wound she got during helping in Chicago to catch the arsonist that killed Shay and Henry Mills.

"COME ON FELICITY YOU'VE BEEN IN THERE FOR TOO LONG!" Sara Lance banged at the bathroom door.

"I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE!" Felicity yelled back and finished quickly and got out.

"Sorry i ate a bad taco yesterday." Felicity apologized lamely and walked out.

"Hey! Felicity! Your phone rang and it wrote; Chief Boden. Who is that?" Oliver asked confused and by the way Felicity run to her phone and grabbed from Oliver's hands and answered it.

"Yes?" She said out of breath.

"We need you back." Chief Boden's tired voice made her understand that something was wrong.

"I will be there in two hours...the faster I can get there, Chief." Felicity said with discipline in her voice which caused Oliver and Diggs to look at her confused with furrow eyebrows and a frown.

Once the call ended Felicity run to her desk and gathered her things.

"Where are you going?" Oliver asked her and she turn to him.

"To help my family. They need me and I will be there." Felicity said with a serious look and Oliver didn't question her further and let her go.

At the moment he walked up to the club to see how is Tommy doing when he heard him talking on the phone.

"I understand Ma'am! You need extra hands to help and I will be there along with Felicity." Tommy said on the phone and sighed as he ended the call.

"Hey! Tommy what was..." Oliver started saying but Tommy completely ignored him and walked past him while texting furiously.

Oliver was left shocked and confused.

Tommy and Felicity climbed into her car and drove fast towards the exit of Starling City while Tommy texted on Felicity's phone a message to Walter explaining her situation.

Instead of getting there in two hours they got in one hour since they broke all the speed limits. They arrived to the scene and Tommy and Felicity groaned in displeasure at the scene before them. They climbed out of the car as Felicity run to her bootlid and gave Connor his medical bag while she got dressed on her firefighter attire.

"How many are they dead, Chief?" Tommy asked as he slipped in his Connor Rhodes persona, a name he used since he was sixteen in Chicago.

His uncle was a douchebag but understood his need to change a name and stop being compared to Merlyn.

"Three hundred and sixty seven dead, five hundred in critical condition and seventy more are trapped and in need of medical attention.

"So, nine hundred thirty four people in total. Okay I better go! Good luck, Chief!" Tommy said as he nodded and run towards the other doctors from all over Chicago.

A group of terrorists had climbed on the train and blow it to hell.

Felicity run to her Chief who nodded her way and she continued to run in the wreckage.

"CHICAGO FIRE DEPARTMENT! CALL OUT!" Felicity yelled as she climbed.

"HERE! PLEASE! HELP!" A voice in pain yelled behind her and Felicity turned towards her only to see a guy holding a gun to Vicky Glass' head.

"Hey! Let her go! She is hurt, both of you are!" Felicity tried to help Amanda Waller's twin sister and her friend.

"If I get medical attention I will end up behind bars! No I don't think so bitch!" The guy said as he aimed his gun to Felicity and Vicky had the time to elbow him and then kick him in the sins.

"You deserved it anyways, you son of a bitch!" Vicky yelled at him before kicking him again but he pulled the trigger and shot Felicity in the chest two times while the third shot got into Vicky's shoulder.

"FELICITY!" Vicky yelled in pain as she run to her friend but Felicity was unconscious and blood poured from her wounds.

Then Vicky saw where Felicity had fell on top of...there was a concrete that had a metal sticking out of it and Felicity was run through it.

"NO NO NO! STAY WITH ME SMOAK! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! PLEASE! FIREFIGHTER DOWN! PLEASE!" Vicky yelled with tears as she hugged Felicity's limp body while she soaked her clothes with her friend's blood.

The sound of Felicity's alarm which said that a firefighter was down rang loudly covering Vicky's sobs.

Connor froze at the sound of gun shots and run towards the sound only to see Vicky holding Felicity's body.

"Vicky!" He gasped in shock as Severide and the other firefighter from House 51 run to Felicity's aid.

They brought her on the surface but she had lost a lot of blood and she was unresponsive. She suffered gunshot wounds close to the heart and they had damaged the main bone that held the lungs and the metal that had pierced her through had completely destroyed her stomach and internal organs there. She also had a head and neck trauma since her head hit the end of the concrete...they were afraid that her spine was damaged and she would suffer internal bleeding if the other wounds didn't kill her too soon.

Felicity was rushed to Chicago Med where Connor, Halstead, Choi and Natalie tried to save her in the surgery...well except Natalie who treated Vicky's wound.

"VICKY!" Amanda run to her sister with tears in her eyes. She flew from Washington DC just when she heard the terrorist attack.

"She will die because of me, sister!" Vicky cried on her sister's embrace as Ethan and the rest surgeon walked up to them shaking their heads negatively at the silent question of how Felicity was Amanda asked them.

"She flat lined two times so we put her under coma but it's 70% chances she won't wake up from it...she lost too much of her blood and many internal organs including the spine were severally damaged." Connor said to the twin sisters while he was barely holding it together.

He started crying the moment he finished that sentence and his cousin who heard the news hugged him tight as he collapsed on the ground.

Everyone cried at the news.

That moment Felicity's phone rang causing everyone to stop breathing since Vicky was holding it tight in her hands. She slowly looked at the screen afraid to see who it was.

"It's Oliver." Amanda said in a tired voice.

"Don't answer it. He can't know." Connor said as he tried to compose himself back to his previous self, patients needed him to be strong.

"Of course we won't answer the phone, Tommy!" Amanda exclaimed in a sad smile.

"Sorry, Amanda. How is Ermine?" Connor asked Amanda in worry. Ermine was the girl he saved in Riyadh and Amanda was working on trying to bring her to US soil so Connor could adopt her.

"We're working on it. I'm teaching her English and how to fight. Soon I will ask if you can adopt her. Don't forget that you are going under two different names...you need to choose one in order to be allowed to adopt." Amanda said as she kept hugging her sister who was slowly calming down from sobbing.

"I will choose Connor Rhodes any day." Connor said serious and Amanda smiled.

"Connor is a good man." Amanda agreed and Connor smiled just before he was paged.

Ethan and the rest knew the story of Connor Rhodes and Tommy Merlyn.

The day was soaked with blood, tears, pain and death and by the time all of the patients were taken care of Connor went to Felicity's room and saw Severide, Vicky and Amanda sitting there.

"I can't lose her too, Connor. I lost Shay I can't lose her too!" Kelly told Connor with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Kelly. I'm sorry I destroyed your marriage." Connor said sadly but Kelly's eyes made Connor feel guilty.

"I wish I could perform miracles and fix everything in her. Felicity is like a sister to me." Connor said as he looked at Felicity who suddenly went into cardiac arrest and started to have a seizure.

A lot of nurses and Connor with other doctors rushed to help her while others escorted Vicky, Kelly and Amanda out of the room so they can have more room.

"She is my wife and she doesn't even wear the rings anymore." Kelly said in sadness as Vicky and he held hands with Vicky while praying for their friend slash wife to be alright while Amanda went to get some coffee.

"How is she?" Ethan asked Amanda since he was busy attending other patients.

"She went into cardiac arrest and had a seizure. Ethan she needs blood donation...she lost seventy percent of her blood she needs a blood transfusion and no one is listening to me because I'm not a doctor! I have the same type with her! I volunteer to donated but Connor and Will say she will pull through! Have you seen how pale she is? And I'm not being a racist here!" Amanda broke down in an angry rant as Ethan listened to her agreeing silently with her.

Ethan helped her with the coffees as they walked back to her sister and her friend.

"She need blood transfusion, Amanda you were right." Will admitted sadly and Amanda nodded as she picked up her sleeves and Will led her to Felicity's room while doctors set up the whole blood transfusion machines.

"She is not well, is she?" Kelly asked Connor who nodded.

"No she is not. She had high fever and the antibiotics didn't help because she was allergic to them. She almost died and Oliver has no clue." Connor said and Kelly growled in anger.

"I don't understand how she sees our marriage going...she is ninety percent of the time there and when she is here we have no time to ourselves." Kelly said in anger and Connor turned to look at his friend. Connor had been the best man in their wedding and Shay with Gabby the maids of honor.

"Look, you know she didn't chose to be dragged into Vigilante stuff...she wanted to find Walter...now she does it as a payment for the times Oliver saved her. Soon she will repay him completely and come back to you, don't worry." Connor said honestly to her friend and Kelly shook his head in disappointed.

"It won't be over. Oliver has seen Felicity as his light...man like him they don't let that light go that easily...I know I have seen it happen to Clarke and Ethan and Vicky and you and Jay and Amanda heck even Shay!" Kelly said in distress.

Days went by and Felicity's condition worsened. The blood Amanda donated helped but not as much as they expected.

Oliver kept calling and searching for her and Connor but no one answered her phone or Connor answered his.

He had find shelter by burying himself to work in order not to think about his friend in the same hospital who was fighting with death as he was attending patients.

One more week went by and Felicity was stable...

"I think we should take her off life support." Mrs. Goodwin said to Chief Boden in serious manner but you could see the pain she felt by suggesting this.

"No! She will be alright! Give her time!" Kelly yelled in a pleading manner as he heard the news.

"Who is taken who off life support, Ma'am?" Connor asked confused as he walked out of the near room and he heard the suggestion Mrs. Goodwin did to Chief Boden and Kelly.

"Felicity. She has made no improvement in two weeks now. I think we should let her pass." Mrs. Goodwin said in a sad tone and everyone there exclaimed no.

Sergeant Voight who was looking for the son of bitch that hurt his goddaughter heard the news and rush to them.

"If you dare to do that I will personally reign hell on you!" Voight growled in anger at Mrs. Goodwin's face and she nodded understanding that those people weren't ready to let the poor girl go.

"Have you caught him yet?" Connor asked Voight in worry and he shook his head no.

"We can't chase him because he left Chicago...we contact SCPD and warn them since our last in tell told us that he entered Starling City." Voight said in a tired tone and a sad look took over his eyes and face.

"I have a way to catch that son of bitch." Connor said and walked away from them as he went to Mrs. Goodwin's office to ask for a day off.

"I won't be gone for long, half a day tops!" Connor told Mrs. Goodwin who nodded.

Connor drove to Starling City and went to Oliver.

"Oliver I need your help!" Connor yelled as he got down to the Foundry and looked for Oliver and found him sparring with Sara.

"Dude! I've been yelling!" Connor yelled in anger allowing all the emotion he felt those couple weeks to rush out.

Oliver jumped at the sound of Connor's growling voice and stared wide eyed and Connor smiled at Sara.

"Nice to see you alive Sara." Connor said with a forced smile.

"You look like hell...what happened?" Oliver asked worried.

"Look not the time. I need your help. I need you to find someone and bring it to me...or better yet just kill him." Connor said to Oliver and Oliver raised his eyebrows.

He didn't have the time to explain because Amanda Waller called him.

"What is it, Amanda?" Connor asked in anger as he looked at Oliver but he didn't really look at him. He's eyes seemed to see far away.

"If you are with Oliver just shut up and listen. Olivia Benson from Special Victims Unit in New York and CPD just find out that our guy passed through Starling City and went to New York that is why Voight had called Olivia, to have an extra pair of eyes and ears. So you don't need to add our mutual friend for vengeance we are going to deal with it Chicago style. So find an excuse to leave and come back to Chicago. Will checked Felicity's situation and she is responsive...her spine is healthy she won't be paralyzed and the blood I gave her did well. It took time but it worked! Good luck!" Amanda explained quickly and she seemed relieved and angry at the same time.

"Thank you! I really do! I could hug you and Will if I was there!" Connor exclaimed in a relief and he rubbed his right hand on his face.

He felt like a half weight was lifted off his shoulder now he needed to kill that bastard and for Felicity to wake up and return to her husband.

"So, what did you need help with?" Oliver asked and Connor smiled.

"Nothing the legal department can't handle. Sorry for stopping you from sparring. I have to go." Connor said quickly and called Voight but Oliver didn't believe him so he followed him upstairs.

"Hey, Voight I need a favor! When you get him in the cage right after you and Kelly I need to be with him. Alone. He doesn't almost kill my fiancé's adoptive sister and gets to live! That son of bitch dies for what he did to Amanda's sister and Felicity! Because of him the past two weeks Felicity has been fighting with death! Because of him Felicity is on life support and probably paralyzed!" Connor yelled at the phone and Oliver almost stumbled in shock at the sound of the news.

He's been trying to reach Felicity for two weeks now! Now everything is explained. Not that he liked that.

He was curios what Tommy meant by his fiancé's adoptive sister, he thought that he is single ever since Tommy caught Laurel and him cheating with each other. But he already had a fiancé?

But what does his fiancé has to do with Felicity? How did Felicity get hurt? Who got her hurt and what is the cage?

Who are Kelly and Voight?

What is Tommy going to do to that guy?

"Thank you. I'll be there in two hours without breaking the speed limit." Connor said and started walking out of the club.

"Sara, you heard that?" Oliver asked her once he turned around and she nodded.

"What do you think of the idea to follow him?" Sara suggested with a smirk and he nodded as he run to his bike with Sara right behind him.

In Chicago Connor stormed inside District 21 and Sergeant Platt pointed the stairs where Intelligence Unit and New York's Special Victims Unit were waiting for him.

"So the name of our guy is Adam Silvers so Connor you are with Alvin and Ruzek while Jay and Erin you are with me, Burgess and Roman you are with Olivia and her team as for you, Atwater, you're are going undercover with Dawson if things go south and we lose him. As for you, Mouse you help us catch them with your badass tech." Voight ordered and everyone nodded.

"Voight I have no gun experience." Connor tried to say but everyone laughed.

"We both know that is not true. In Riyadh you learnt, Vicky and Ethan told me you are as good of a sniper as Jay and Mouse so don't lie to us. You were a diplomat in hostage exchanges in your free time there. You had military training in order to help hostage exchanges, Vicky and Ethan trained you." Voight said and Connor lowered his head in shame.

"I'm ashamed that it is true but I'll do it. Family is important and he hurt mine." Connor said truthfully as Mouse and Jay patted his shoulder.

"He hurt our family, you are as much of a family to me as your mother and aunt used to be, Connor." Voight said with a clench jaw as he patted his shoulder.

Voight and Tommy's mum and aunt were best friends when they were young.

Connor walked into the back of the station and they suit up and Connor put on a bulletproof vest and loaded his guns and sniper.

"God! This feels so familiar!" Connor exclaimed in a sad tone and everyone chuckled.

"Okay, my CI told me that Silvers return to Chicago for some weird reason. So we take him down, he is in the Legal Offices' Square." Dawson said and everyone nodded as the climbed on the cars.

Oliver lost Connor's car but a gut feeling told him to follow the SUVs who run through the streets like crazy and then he realized it was police once the sirens were turned on.

He smirked as Sara and him followed the car to Legal Offices Square and saw Tommy walking out of the car wearing a bulletproof vest.

"He is working with the police?" Sara asked confused from the crowd since they climbed down from their bikes and mixed in with the people.

"CPD! Clear the building now! Call SWAT!" Voight yelled as many people run for their lives.

"Adam Silvers! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" Jay yelled while Jay, Alvin and Connor aimed their gun at him who smiled sickly towards Connor.

"You are the guy that saved the girls from the building...um...Doctor Rhodes is it?" Adam said in a mocking tone.

"Connor, don't shoot him!" Voight yelled at Tommy and Oliver with Sara exchange looks of confusion and shock.

Connor didn't listen he just shot him one time in the leg.

"That is for Vicky Glass, the girl you took hostage!" Connor yelled in so much anger that let Oliver and Sara shocked at how much Tommy had changed ever since the Undertaking. He was gone for nine months after it but when he returned he stopped managing the club and most of the time he was absent.

He got ready to shoot again but Alvin's hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Oh! I remembered her...and I remembered the other girl...the firefighter what was her name? Oh! Yeah! Felicity! Her name was Felicity!" Silvers said smiling in a sick way.

"Felicity is a firefighter and Tommy's name is Connor and he is a cop...what did we stumbled into; a parallel reality or something?" Sara asked confused and shocked as Oliver just shrugged.

Suddenly Voight and Dawson took him and hand cuffed him.

"Good job guys! Rhodes I need you in the station when you done. Call Severide while you are at it." Voight said in voice that Oliver understood it as sympathy and respect.

Connor nodded as him and the other guys next to him disarmed the gun like it was nothing.

"So, Riyadh, huh? How many years?" The guy next to him asked aka Jay.

"Four years and one year in Syria. I was a sniper slash diplomat slash doctor in training, it was Vicky's idea. Vicky with Ethan trained me. I worked closely with NCIS to save Ziva David all that under the name of Connor Rhodes. Imagine my service as Tommy Merlyn that would be a cosmic joke." Connor answered as he finished disarming the guns.

Oliver and Sara stood shocked watching Tommy bid his goodbye to the two guys known as Alvin and Jay.

Oliver and Sara looked curious at Tommy but said nothing as they followed him a few meters down but a woman walked up to him and said;

"Mister Rhodes what you did was reckless but justified and God knows Voight has a very effective way to deal with whoever hurts his family and his city." Mrs. Benson said to Tommy with a smile and Tommy nodded and chuckled.

"Yep! He does. Sorry Olivia but I have to go. Meet you at the station?" Tommy asked and the woman smiled.

"No, I better not be around when you are going to deal with this. I'll visit Felicity since her mum was a great friend of mine and I failed her mother. Remember the story?" Olivia asked Tommy and he nodded in a sad face.

Everyone knew the story of Donna Smoak, a CI to Olivia and ex prostitute but she died because the first time they tried to take down the circle of human and sex trafficking for the past fifteen years, the same organization that had Teddy, Erin's brother. She had valuable info and an hour before she could give it to Olivia she was tortured, raped and killed.

Felicity was two years old when it happened and Dr. Charles who helped Olivia rescue the little girl decided to adopt her. Felicity never knew her mum and Olivia Benson was her adoptive aunt and did everything in her power to preserve the memory of Donna Smoak by telling Felicity that she was an undercover cop and not a prostitute. But at the age of twenty she met Teddy and he called her Donna instead of Felicity when they met and that is how she discovered who her mum really was.

"Yes, I know. She will be glad to see you there when she comes around. See you there then." Tommy said with a sad smile and Olivia smiled.

"Yep and I brought her belated wedding present too...I hope Kelly is not so pissed I was undercover." Olivia said and Tommy laughed in remembrance of how stressed Felicity was when all from Special Victims Unit were in her wedding except Olivia. Olivia and Charles were planned to walk her down the aisle together.

"You shouldn't be worried about Kelly but Felicity once she wakes up because she had joined Dawson's gym." Tommy said smirking and Olivia sighed and groaned. And Tommy laughed and smiled as Olivia patted his shoulder while leaving.

Oliver and Sara looked at him like he was another person. It was true Tommy changed ever since he was salvage from the rubbles by some paramedics that worked with SCFD (Starling City Fire Department).

Tommy never told anyone but he wasn't studying Business Management at college when he was young. He was going to Med School and he used the name Connor Rhodes because one Connor is his middle name and two Rhodes was his mum's maiden name. When he graduate he went to Riyadh for his residence and his name got him kidnapped and after that he was forced to tend some hostages and some of the men who had kidnapped him until he met one soldier by the name Ethan Choi and he helped him free himself and the others.

After that he worked as a diplomat but when things were going wrong. One time and he got shot and almost died Ethan and Vicky trained him to become a sniper and in general to learn how to fight like a soldier. He spent four years there then he took a month off and went to Hong Kong where he got kidnapped yet again and then he was ordered to go to Syria for a year. He returned a month before Oliver showed up.

Vicky and Ethan managed to create a new identity for him with the name Connor Rhodes in order for the name Merlyn not to have ties with Military. Now, ever since his dad almost leveled half of the city he moved to Chicago and started working as a doctor in Chicago Med.

"Are we going to talk to him or continue follow him?" Sara asked slightly angry at the whole thing. She then looked at Tommy who climbed on the SUV and drove off while Oliver and Sara climbed quickly the motorbike.

The SUV pulled out the District 21 Police Station and Connor walked up to the back, Oliver and Sara followed him and from the crack of the metal door they saw and heard things they were not ready to hear from Tommy's mouth or see Tommy doing.

He expected that from himself but not Tommy, Tommy was good.

"How does the cage treating you, Silvers? I hope well." Tommy said as he took off his leather jacket and black shirt and was left with a bare chest.

"He has bullet wounds, knife wounds and a tattoo." Sara exclaimed in shock.

Oliver was gaping shocked at his childhood best friend.

Tommy wrapped his hands with bandages and then took a knuckles ring from an older man and walked inside the cage and started beating the guy.

He beat him repeatedly and screamed in so much anger that Oliver and Sara betted that he would have sore throat afterwards.

"You almost kill my best friend! You shot my friend and cost the lives of nine hundred and thirty four people, you son of a bitch!" Tommy yelled as he kept on punching him and kicking him.

"RHODES! ENOUGH!" The older man that supervised yelled loudly and dragged Tommy away from the bloody criminal.

"Take him away I don't want to see his face anymore! I'm going to the hospital." Tommy said as he struggled against the older man's grip and un-wrapped his hands and got dressed again.

"Okay, we will meet you there." The older man said and Tommy nodded as he patted his shoulder and walked out of the room.

"Dude, we have to talk to him...this isn't our Tommy!" Sara exclaimed in disbelief as they rode to where Tommy was going.

He pull over Chicago Med and walked inside while Maggie greeted him.

"Hello, Dr. Rhodes. Felicity is doing great for her case and she has the whole Special Unit from New York...who knew Felicity was so well connected." She said smiling as Tommy got dressed in his doctor's coat.

"Okay this is so weird let's go inside." Sara said from watching the waiting room.

"Okay, follow me!" Oliver said and once Tommy disappeared from the desk.

"Hello, we are looking for Felicity Smoak, we are her friends. We heard what happened." Oliver said flirty like but Maggie just stare at him with poker face.

"Um...visiting hours are starting in six hours from now, sir, come back later." Maggie said like she repeated that sentence million of times and went back to work.

Just as Oliver and Sara left the desk Maggie quickly walked up to Felicity's room and informed Connor of Oliver's and Sara's appearance.

"Thank you for doing this, Maggie!" Connor said to thankful to Maggie as they stare at Felicity's comatose body.

"Will she ever wake up?" Olivia, who was standing next to them, asked in worry and Connor shook his head.

"No, I don't think so but Felicity has proven me wrong many times. Including when I was rescued…I thought that I had to go back to Starling City but somehow she made me see that there was my chance to turn a new chapter of my life. So I hope she proves me wrong again and survives." Connor explained as Maggie patted his shoulder and walked back to her desk and Olivia sighed in distress.

"Please wake up!" Kelly whispered in his wife's ears as he cried holding her hand.

Kelly and Felicity started dating in High School right after he broke up with April but life turned and Felicity found him sitting in her house's front door waiting for her.

 _ **Flashback:**_

" _ **April said that you like me as more than a friend." Kelly said and looked Felicity searching in her eyes for an answer.**_

" _ **Is it true?" Kelly asked again as he stood up and walked up to her and stood to her level.**_

" _ **No. It is not true." Felicity said to him and looked at him cold in the eyes.**_

 _ **Three Years Ago:**_

" _ **HOUSE 51! REPORT BACK NOW!" Chief Boden yelled in worry over his phone but no one answered as he saw the building up in flames and another explosion took place.**_

 _ **Inside the building Felicity and Kelly were on the floor and Kelly pulled Felicity closer to her.**_

" _ **I lied to you, Kelly." Felicity whispered as she cried.**_

" _ **What do you mean?" Kelly asked worried as he covered her from a part of the ceiling fell on top of her. She shrieked as the ceiling started burning.**_

" _ **I lied to you three years ago. I love you. I loved you all long!" She said and cried as Kelly cupped her face and smiled.**_

" _ **I love you too! Look if we don't die today I'm going to marry you! I'm gonna marry the hell out of you, Felicity!" Kelly said before he kissed her passionately.**_

" _ **I count on that! Kelly what about Shay and the kid you are planning to have together?" Felicity asked him and he smiled.**_

" _ **He would have the greatest mothers ever! If you want." Kelly said and Felicity smiled as he kissed him.**_

" _ **HOUSE 51! IT'S HOUSE 67! CALL OUT!" Danny Borelli yelled and exclaimed in happiness as he saw Kelly and Felicity and run to help them.**_

 _ **Once they were saved Connor Rhodes who worked as a Paramedic smiled as he run to hug his friends.**_

" _ **We are okay! I just asked Felicity to marry me! Will you become my best man?" Kelly asked his friend and Connor smiled and nodded just as Shay heard it she started jumping up and down.**_

" _ **OH! MY GOD! OH! MY GOD!" Shay exclaimed as she hugged Kelly.**_

" _ **She okay with the baby by the way." Kelly told his best friend and she smiled.**_

 _ **A Year Later:**_

" _ **Momma? Where is Mum?" A one year old girl named Trixie asked her mum, Shay, as they rushed into the hospital.**_

" _ **I lost the baby." Felicity told Shay and Trixie as she cried and Trixie hugged her.**_

" _ **All be okay mum!" Trixie said as she kissed her.**_

" _ **I'm sorry, Kelly." She apologize as he saw Felicity and he broke down and cried.**_

" _ **It's okay we will try again." Kelly said as he run to hug her.**_

" _ **No. I need time." Felicity said crying.**_

 _ **That was how Felicity Smoak moved to Starling City.**_

 _ **End of Flashback:**_

Kelly cried as he caressed Felicity's cheeks.

"Please my love! Wake up! Trixie needs you! Our daughter needs you!" He cried as he held his wife's hand.

"Daddy? Aunt Eliza told me what happened!" A five year old Trixie run up to him as Elizabeth, Shay's older sister, was waiting at the door and looked at comatose Felicity in sadness.

"She will be okay, mum is going to be okay!" Kelly said to her daughter.

"Will she die as Momma?" Trixie asked in sadness but Kelly couldn't answer because he let a sob free in the little girl's chest as she caressed his head and looked at her mum with tears.

Outside of the room Oliver and Sara disguised as Doctors watched the scene.

 _ **Hours Later:**_

Trixie let her dad and went to get a food from vending machine on the floor.

"Hi there!" Sara said to the little girl who looked at her with sharp eyes.

"Hello. Are you one the doctors that saved my mum?" The little girl asked and Sara eyes stared at her wide eyed.

"Your mum?" Sara asked as Oliver listened next to her.

"She is not my mum mum…my dad and Momma had me while dad was married to mum. So I grew up having two mums and one dad. It's pretty cool if you ask me I'm loved three times more!" Trixie said with a sad smile and she ordered a potato chip from the vending machine.

"What happened to your Momma?" Oliver asked and Trixie sighed in sadness.

"She was murdered by an arsonist two years ago." Trixie said with a frown on her lips.

"What happened to your mum?" Oliver asked with a frown.

"A terrorist tried to kill her because she protected Aunt Amanda's sister my Aunt Vicky." Trixie said as she sat and ate.

"Aunt Amanda?" Oliver said in worry and Trixie nodded.

"Aunt Amanda…I don't remember her last name. Look I have to go. Mum and dad need me. It was nice meeting you doctors. Bye!" Trixie said smiling and walked away.

"Felicity's life is getting more and more complicated." Oliver said in confusion as he sat down in a chair and rubbed his face.

 _ **So? What do you think? Do you like it? Tell me in your comments! Thank you for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**She Is Hurt (He Survived But He Has Changed)**_

 _ **Chapter 2: In The Other Side**_

 _ **Hello! Thank you for the 5 favorites and 7 follows on chapter 1! I hope you enjoy this one!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 01:**_

 _ **Nerdy-Country-Girl89: Thank you very much! I hope you like the story!**_

 _ **Guest: Gracias! (It's the only Spanish word I know) I hope you like this chapter!**_

 _ **Guest: Thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

 _ **Also listen to those songs while you read;**_

 _ **Kaleo – Way Down We Go**_

 _ **And**_

 _ **The Chainsmokers Feat Coldplay – Something Just Like This**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Felicity didn't know where she was but she felt all kinds of floaty and not the comfortable one.

She walked through the white limbo and slowly she started to listening sounds of like she was in a restaurant or coffee shop. Soon she started smelling coffee and food.

As she walked closer she started realizing shapes and colors and then she realized that she was in a coffee shop where Olivia Benson took little Felicity once her mother was found dead.

She saw someone sitting in the booth drinking coffee.

"Mouse?" Felicity asked confused and Mouse looked up and smiled as he gesture her to take a seat before him and a hot cup of coffee appeared before Felicity's wide eyes.

"What are you doing here? Where is here? Why are you here?" Felicity bombarded him with questions as he continued sipping his coffee and studied her.

"Well this is going to be a long story. And I'm not really here…" Mouse said and she looked at him confused and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"So let me get this straight you are not here but you are a fragment of my imagination?" She asked him but looked at him in a challenging face.

"Sort of. Look I'm here to help you realize something." Mouse said and Felicity stared at him.

"Realize what?" She asked confused.

"To help you realize why Mouse is always by your side. Have you asked him about that?" Mouse asked again and Felicity sighed.

"Um..no? He is a really good friend." Felicity stated and Mouse laughed.

"Well not only that. Have you two talked about family backgrounds?" Mouse asked with a smile as he continued sipping coffee.

"Um…no? His dad died when he was young and he never really liked to talk about his mum but I heard him talk to Jay about his adoptive family the Gerwitz so I thought his mother died too." Felicity said with a shrugged.

Mouse started laughing and he looked at Felicity with a sad smile.

"Do you know his actual name?" Mouse asked Felicity as he took a hold of a burger which caused Felicity to stare wide eyed.

"How did this burger appear? And why so many questions about him?" Felicity asked confused and shocked and then turn to look at her side of the table and had a plate with a burger on it.

"Okay I know how that works…I think of something and appears! Cool! Okay so Mouse…even thought I have no idea why I should worry about that. His name is Greg." Felicity said as she munched on French fries.

"Nice name don't you think? Now, do you remember about a boy named Greg that your mum used to talk about?" Mouse asked confused and looked at Felicity as realization hit her.

"Yes, she would look at this picture of a boy that was at least eleven years older than me….she had his picture in her wallet. I used to think it was her brother or something." Felicity rambled and looked at Mouse who searched his jeans for his wallet.

"Like this right?" Mouse asked as he gave the wallet to Felicity and she gasped.

"How old is Mouse, Felicity?" Mouse asked Felicity as she kept on looking the picture and then Mouse.

"He is thirty one years old. We have the same day birthday just eleven years older." Felicity realized on as she studied the picture.

"That's interesting right?" Mouse said smirking and Felicity started shaking her head.

"HE IS MY UNCLE?" Felicity exclaimed in disgust and Mouse laughed.

"I HAD A CRUSH ON HIM FOR GOD'S SAKE!" Felicity exclaimed again and Mouse laughed even more.

"No! No! You don't see the whole picture! He is your brother! You share the same dad and mum…your dad's name was?" Mouse said smiling as Felicity gaped at him.

"WHAT THE HELL? Um…his name was Aaron Gerwitz he was a soldier…at least that is what I thought since mum used to tell me so but she was high or drunk most of the time." Felicity said confused and Mouse smiled.

"He was a Marine and the Gerwitz were Aaron sister who took Greg in. She took Greg from your mum because she was unfit…she was a prostitute and Olivia Benson found her and made her CI and then she started working for them got a life and ten years later had another girl, you." Mouse said smiling as Felicity slammed her back on the booth's couch.

"WOW! That is too much. My brother? My mum never asked about him…And now she is dead. I'm the only family he has." Felicity realized and she looked shocked at the photo in the wallet.

"So…what now?" Felicity asked confused and Mouse smiled.

"Now you fight death and wake up so Mouse can have a family." Mouse said and Felicity sighed.

"Um…Does he know?" Felicity asked uncomfortable and Mouse smiled.

"Why do you think he is was so protective of him or even stay that long in Chicago? He knew who you were the moment he laid eyes on you." She smiled as Mouse smiled back and suddenly Felicity was yet again in a white limbo sitting Indian style.

"Fuck!" She exclaimed but then did nothing just stood there staring at nothingness.

Connor stared at the skyline of Chicago since Maggie had showed him how Oliver and Sara sneaked inside the hospital as doctors. He was angry that they wouldn't just let go! Oliver was oppressed with Felicity but he didn't know Felicity…not like he did.

And to be honest Felicity was tough not like the girl Oliver or Sara know…she had told him how of an outsider she felt when Sara showed up and when they were talking about scars.

She wanted to share so much, and she regret not doing so, but she didn't want to have to explain her whole life to them.

Mouse had done her a favor by making her a new id and a page in order to show that Felicity Smoak was just a girl from Las Vegas who went to MIT and that her mum worked as a waitress…not even close to the life she had.

She needed time after losing the baby she and Kelly were planning to have. Trixie their daughter was not so sad about it since she seemed to understand…

Ah! Trixie this girl was something else! There were times where she and Connor would talk and she would say stuff you expect a grown adult to say or state or even realize. She was a genius and mature for her age…a quality he always liked in people. He liked to think that Trixie would grow up following either Felicity's and Kelly's steps or become a Doctor or even a cop…he wished she would grow up seeing the world as bright as Shay and Felicity did and prayed for the darkness not to touch her.

"Uncle Connor? What are you doing up here?" Trixie's voice made him jump and turned to see Trixie holding a notebook and a pencil.

Now that he thinks about it Trixie would make a hell of a writer!

"I was thinking. What are you doing up here, it's dangerous." Connor said as he kneeled in her level and Trixie hugged him as she sighed sadly.

"I worry about mum and when I do I write stories….at least I like to think what I know from letters are stories…but then I have a lot of imagination, daddy says so I'll be fine." Trixie rambled in Connor's arms as Connor picked her up and together stare at the skyline of Chicago.

"So, why are you here?" Trixie asked him as she studied him with her big blue eyes.

"I was thinking about Ermine and my friends Oliver and Sara." Connor said with a sigh and Trixie smiled widely.

"Ermine is at the lobby with Aunt Amanda and Aunt Vicky! They brought her here to do see a doctor…Aunt Amanda said that you could adopt her in a week or so. She send me up here to find you and I forgot it!" Trixie said and Connor smiled.

"And you are telling me this now, missy?" Connor yelled as her in a joking manner as he tickled her and she wiggled in his arms as she was laughing.

Trixie laughed as Connor kept on tickling her inside the elevator in order to cheer up the girl.

Oliver and Sara stopped mopping around and got back to Starling City since the Arrow needed to be in the streets.

"Can you believe that? Felicity got hurt…I can't believe it." Diggs said once he got the news from the two vigilantes.

"Is someone hurt?" Laurel asked worried as she walked inside the Foundry.

"Felicity is in coma she was hurt. She might die." Sara said to Laurel who covered her mouth in sadness.

"Where?" Laurel asked determinate to visit her new found friend.

"Chicago Medical. They don't allow anyone in since it's an investigation since she was hurt by a terrorist. Her daughter and husband are in the hospital with her." Oliver said as he rubbed his face. He was jealous, angry and sad since Felicity never trusted him enough to tell him about her daughter and her marriage.

He was in love with a married woman.

"Wait! Daughter? Husband? What do you mean?" Diggs and Laurel asked at the same time dumbfounded.

And like that Oliver and Sara told him what they had witnessed in Legal Offices Square and then at the hospital.

"WHAT THE HELL? TOMMY DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO SHOOT A GUN OR WENT IN MILITARY TRAINING! HE IS NO SNIPPER! HE IS MY TOMMY! OUR TOMMY, OLLIE! HE IS NO KILLER!" Laurel yelled with tears in her eyes.

"But you knew he was a doctor don't you?" Oliver asked her and she sighed.

"He never told me but I caught a sight of his books once. And then he went to…Oh! God! In Riyadh he went in Riyadh and Syria during your time in Lian Yu and he came back a few months before you returned although he got a year off and visited us and then went to Hong Kong to search for you but after that he never returned later heard him say on the phone to Vicky, a friend of his, that right after Hong Kong he was transferred to Syria for a year. I never thought it meant something I thought he was talking about a movie or someone else." Laurel said in sadness and everyone sighed.

"Now, why he never told me anything?" Oliver asked no one.

"He might didn't want to brag about it." Laurel said in suggestive manner.

"When did Tommy changed, Laurel?" Oliver asked her in a pleading manner.

"I told you I don't know! Why don't you talk to him?" Laurel asked annoyed.

In Laurel's head million things went on but one thing was crystal clear; the reason why Tommy never told anyone about his time in Riyadh or Syria or even during his Med school years. Oliver and Sara tend to underestimate people who had no experience with war or self defense. Thought of them as a liability.

Laurel stayed a little in the Foundry and then texted Tommy saying;

" _ **Call me once you get the chance**_ _ **I**_ _ **need an update on Felicity and to update you on what Sara and Oliver know so far. By the way**_ _ **I**_ _ **pretended not to know**_ _ **about**_ _ **anything...the lies won't get you far Tommy...I**_ _ **keep on telling you "**_

Almost in an heartbeat she got an answer from him saying;

 _ **Jesus! Can they**_ _ **just**_ _ **let it go?! Anyways, call me once you get home to tell you about Felicity.**_ _ **Thank you**_ _ **for covering my**_ _ **ass."**_

Laurel smiled at the answer and texted back;

 _ **"It's the least**_ _ **I can**_ _ **do**_ _ **since**_ _ **you almost died**_ _ **saving**_ _ **me. I will keep on apologise for cheating on you with Ollie. How is Robyn?"**_

Laurel knew about Connor Rhodes and she was okay with this since it was not her life so she had no day in this.

Tommy and her had stayed friends after the Undertaking and Laurel and Felicity met when she knocked on her apartment's door dressed in her Firefighter attire and telling her to come and help find survivors since she wasn't as badly hurt as the rest of Starling City.

Felicity help her stop being an alcoholic. She had gain respect for the woman. Felicity had told to Laurel about her real life once Laurel exploded with anger on her when Felicity would throw away the alcohol stash she had hidden from Tommy, her dad and her.

Laurel felt guilty for lying to Oliver and Sara but both of them had lied to her after and before the island and hurt both her and Tommy. Moreover they thought of her less...she had recently started taking boxing classes and she really really wanted to join their team but Oliver kept on underestimated her and Sara laughed at the thought of her joining.

So, she felt 14% bad.

She sighed as she walked out of the room and called Kelly to check in and Oliver was just done working out so he got out to call his sister too but stopped in his track when he saw Laurel pacing back and forth saying;

"Pick it up pick it up!" She said anxious as she paced back and forth.

"Oh! Thank God! Kelly?"She said anxious and huffed at whatever she was told.

"Oh! My God! I'm so sorry, Kelly! I wished i could take away some of the pain. Anyways, she is strong she will pull through and trust me, Kelly, you and her have gone through many things. You will get through this too just like everything else." Laurel said in a wise tone.

"Don't doubt yourself, Kelly. Look i'll tell you what Felicity told me once; "God gives you hardships because he knows you can get over them." Hang in there, Kelly she will pull through!" Laurel said a sad tone in her voice as Oliver saw her wipe a few tears off her eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" Oliver whispered to himself as he walked back inside deep in thoughts.

 _ **What do you think? Will he survive? How did you guys liked the plot twist of Laurel knowing about Connor? I decided last minute to add Laurel knowledge on to this.**_ _ **Tell me in your**_ _ **reviews**_ _ **!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello! Thank you for the 8 favorites and the 14 follows and the four reviews! You guys are awesome! I was nervous about this story but i'm glad you like it! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**_

 _ **Shoutout for Chapter 2:**_

 _ **Raquel489: Gracias again! I'm really happy you liked the chapter! I hope you like this one as well!**_

 ** _For this chapter i recommended listening those songs while reading:_**

 ** _Crywolf- Shrike_**

 ** _Sleeping At Last- Light_**

 ** _Wake Me Up Avicii cover by Madilyn Bailey_**

 ** _Imagine Dragons- Dream_**

 ** _Enjoy!_**

 _ **She Is Hurt (He Survived but He Changed)**_

 _ **Chapter 03: Family Is Your Life Line**_

It's been seven days and Laurel has been by Felicity's side and Kelly's. She entertained Trixie teaching her new words and she helped Peter and Anna with the conviction of Adam Silvers and kept Kelly in check during the trial.

Mouse flew from Afghanistan once he heard the news and he was in the trail with Vicky and Ethan who three evident that Adam Silvers was the head of the terrorist attack and the testify against him for many similar cases that Peter and Anna were puzzle over for years.

Adam Silvers was put behind bars for life.

Oliver and Sara were angry to Laurel, Tommy and Felicity but what they didn't understand was how Felicity was linked with those people. They searched any database they could but found nothing!

"Maybe she met them in college?" Diggs suggested.

"What about Tommy?" Sara exclaimed after hours of them being in active and just doing nothing.

"I mean we saw Tommy was working with the CPD…we search his name in a Military base….also we search the name Connor because don't tell me you didn't hear the guy telling Connor not to shoot and Tommy disobeyed him." Sara elaborated since both Diggs and Oliver stared at her confused.

Diggs then pulled a search and wrote the name Thomas Merlyn but nothing came up while as he typed Connor he pulled results of 100 Connors.

Oliver who was standing behind him pointed the first that wrote Connor Arsnestel but that didn't showed Tommy's photo.

After hours of searching Connors they reached the letter R where there was only one result; Connor Rhodes.

Oliver and Sara held their breaths as Diggs pressed the mouse on it and showed Tommy's picture just how Oliver had seen him when Waller sent him to Starling City all those years ago the only difference was that he wore a military uniform while another one underneath it showed him with military uniform underneath a doctor's coat.

"What the hell?" Diggs murmured as they scrolled through the file.

"It says that Tommy worked as a diplomat in hostage exchanges and he is a very well trained sniper and undercover op. He used to pose as a civilian and a defenseless doctor but once he was in…Oliver…are you sure you want to hear this?" Diggs read out loud but stopped when he reached the point where he was reminded of Oliver's stories of him being trained under Waller.

"Yes, get over with it!" Oliver exclaimed betrayed and sad.

"There was this operation where terrorists had hit a school and as him and his team of doctors worked on the patients they realized that the girls were disappearing from hospital beds…when his patient Ermine Zaverous was taken he followed the trail of blood on to a truck he hid in it along with seven more girls between the age of 8 to 19. Once he was discovered he was beaten badly but they used to move him around so he learnt the layout of the base and used it a month later to free the girls. Oliver here says that Connor killed seventeen men with his bare hands…they forced him to attend hurt terrorists and used the medical stuff they gave him to kill them. After that Ethan Choi and Vicky Glass took him and trained him to become a diplomat. He spent four years in Riyadh and then took a year off returned to US soil then after the Undertaking where he lost a few friends he was diploid to Syria for a year but then he was again diploid to Chicago where he is staying right now." Diggs kept on reading but once he was finished he stare at Sara and Oliver shocked expressions.

"He is with the military?" Sara asked and Diggs said;

"It seems so." Diggs said sadly.

"Why did he join? He could have just stayed a doctor." Oliver wondered in sadness.

"I don't know, Oliver. Maybe you should try talking to him. He is your friend." Diggs advised him.

"No. I don't think he sees me as his friend otherwise he would have told me when I returned from the island and if I'm not mistaken I slept with his girlfriend right before he died…well he didn't but whatever happened to him. Diggs, I don't know how to approach it." Oliver broke down as he was hugged by Sara.

"I know how hard this is. If that helps I will help you open a conversation." Diggs volunteered as he smiled softly at Oliver and he nodded.

 _ **In Chicago: Three Weeks Later**_

Felicity's condition was getting better and better the past two days when suddenly Felicity's heartbeat picked up and Felicity woke up.

She's been comatose for two months now and her spine was getting better and better but two days ago her spine was completely healed.

She's been awake for three days now and her family and friends haven't been happier.

"How are you feeling, mum?" Trixie asked as Ermine and her were drawing and Felicity was reading a book.

"I've been better my chest is hurting but I'll be fine." Felicity smiled at her daughter and her friend.

Connor had undergone trail to legalize his name as Connor Rhodes and by his side were his cousin Claire and his uncle Cornelius supporting him on the decision.

Cornelius was excited to meet Ermine and Claire couldn't contain herself when she met her and hugged her catching the little girl off guard.

She was ten years old and had gone through so much and she wasn't all that familiar with physical contact but ever since she was rescued by Connor, Vicky and Ethan made it their mission to teach the girl how to react normally amongst crowds.

Once Connor was legally named like that he filed request for Ermine's adoptions that took only two weeks to be picked up and a week to finalize.

Now Ermine was officially named Ermine Zaverous Rhodes.

The little girl was really persuasive since she forced Cornelius, Connor and Claire to sit down and solve their differences because she said;

"I don't want to be adopted by a broken family…I had enough of similar drama."

It sounded bitchy but the adults knew she was right and they did.

After a dinner full of shouts, cries and later understanding the coast was clear for the Rhodes and Ermine was pleased.

"Miss Felicity, did you feel okay?" Ermine asked worried as she witnessed Felicity rubbing her chest where the she was run through the iron pole. Trixie had gone to the toilet so it was her and Felicity in the room.

"Um…yes, little one…" Felicity struggled to answer but forced a smile before her eyes rolled back and went into cardiac arrest and epileptic seizure at the same time.

"DAD! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP HER!" Ermine's pleas made Laurel who was nearing the room holding junk food for the kids to run to see what was wrong.

"Oh! My God!" Laurel breathed in shock as Ermine run to her and hug her crying while Trixie stare at her mother's body and the doctors who tried to sedate her.

Little Trixie was in shock but as Laurel made a move to touch her shoulder Trixie jumped away and run out of the hospital.

Greg who saw the whole thing reassured Laurel that he will talk to his niece.

"Trixie!" Greg yelled in repeat as he run around the block but found nothing until he heard distant sobs and found Trixie behind a dumpster on her knees crying and ripping pages from her notebooks and throwing them on the street.

"Mum is going to die too! I better erase her from my stories like I did to Momma then it won't hurt as much!" She mumbled between sobs as she ripped page after page. But Greg presence made her looked up at Greg and Greg had to keep himself from flinching at the sorrow in the little girl's eyes.

This girl had lost her mother figure twice.

 _Felicity found herself back at the white limbo again but this time in seconds she was transferred to a house that is forever scratched in her memory; the house she saw her mother getting shot…executed._

 _She moved in the isle of the house where her grandpa's room, hers and her mum's and the bathroom were located. She looked at the wooden floor on the house and instantly remembered how red blood stood against the light brown color._

 _She shivered. That was her nightmare._

 _Then she came into a halt when she saw a blond little girl around the age of two struggled with a big suitcase as she tried to bring it out of the childish room._

 _Felicity covered her mouth as she sobbed remembering what will follow next._

" _Mama! I can't! Please help me!" The little girl pleaded as she struggled but her mother's sobs made her froze and look at the three men dressed in black. The muscular man who seemed to be the leader held her mother at gun point while the other two males held machine guns and they aimed it at the little girl._

 _The suitcase fell from the girl's hands onto to the floor making the man on the left side to shoot, unloading his machine gun on the wall as the girls shrieked and covered her ears and head. The family portrait was run through bullets and on the floor broken._

 _The girl's mum was crying while whispering reassuring words to the little one._

" _Everything will be fine, sweat pea! Take deep breaths!"_

" _NO! I DON'T WANT TO RELIEVE IT!" Felicity yelled in tears as she watched._

" _SHUT UP BITCH!" The leader growled and yanked the little girl's mother from the hair and made her face him. The little girl gasped at the sound of her mother's gasp of pain then everything happened so fast._

 _A bullet went through the mother's head as the blond 29 year old fell like a sack of potatoes on the floor and the screams of the little girl echoed as blood splashed on her face along with Felicity's screams._

 _The three men stare wide eyed at the girl who rushed to her dead mother's side and tried to pick up the blood and put it in the wound again._

" _Please please please! Mama no!" The girl repeated again and again._

 _The men stare in shock of how the girl before them was in denial._

" _You know the rule. No survivors!" The leader said to the man on his right who still possessed a loaded machine gun._

 _The man 3 aimed it at the girl who looked at them as she was breathing hard now. She slowly stood up and with a heated glare stare one by one the men before them._

 _Suddenly she started screaming and yelling hitting herself and pulling her hair out and scratching her face._

 _The men were freaked out since the little girl's blond hair was tainted with blood along with her face._

" _DUDE! The girl lost it! Let's go before cops arrive!" The man 3 said freaked out and made a run to the door and soon followed by the man 2 while the Leader stayed and watched as the girls continued to yell and scream._

 _He had a shocked face but soon run out too. They didn't make it far since Olivia Benson's team caught them._

 _Then Felicity saw her younger self stop the yelling and slowly dragged herself closer to her mother's body and continue pick up handful of blood and putting in the wound trying to keep it in, unsuccessfully._

 _Then Olivia Benson slowly walked in the apartment and stare in shock the little Felicity._

" _The blood won't stay in, Aunt Olivia. It won't!" Little Felicity sobbed as Olivia picked her up in her arms and took her away from the dead body allowing the paramedics to take care of it._

 _Then the scene changed to the police station where Olivia talked to Daniel Charles and Hank Voight._

" _She is in shock. She won't speak just stare at us." Olivia said in sadness as she looked at the girl in the bench._

 _Her little legs hanged as she moved them back and forth studying the policemen walking around with a blank expression._

 _Felicity approached cautiously and sat next to her younger self and cried._

" _You'll get through this. We will get through this." She mumbled as she put the hand on her chest where the wound was._

 _The scene did changed again back to the dinner her and Mouse had sat before._

 _Felicity saw Olivia and her younger self eating ice cream and waffles._

" _How are you feeling today?" Olivia asked kindly younger Felicity who licked her fingers since she had ice cream on them._

" _Sad. Which is good because I feel something. Daniel is really good with me. I want to stay with him and his daughter Robyn." Younger Felicity answered back._

" _That is going to take time but I'll try." Olivia said with a small smile._

 _The scene changed back to the house Felicity grew up in, Daniel's house._

" _MUM! MUM! She is here!" A eight year old Robyn rushed down the stairs and opened the door and hugged little Felicity._

 _Little Felicity was now four years old, she's been living with Olivia for two years._

" _Hello, Ro!" Felicity giggled at she hugged back Robyn._

 _Older Felicity chuckled at the scene._

" _Hello, Miss." Felicity said and Robyn's mum smiled with a few tears in her eyes._

" _Call me Agatha, sweet pea!" Agatha said with a warm smile but Felicity's smile wiped off when she heard the sweet pea._

" _Honey, don't call her that." Daniel said awkwardly._

" _It's okay, Daniel. I have to get used to hearing again. Mama used to call me sweet pea…she did before she got a bullet in her head." Felicity explain in sadness and hanged her head low._

" _It's okay! I'm sorry." Agatha apologized as she hugged Felicity who started crying again._

 _The scene changed again back to the teenage forms of Felicity and Robyn at school._

" _How can you call her you sister? She is black and you are white!" One of the Jocks mocked the two girls and Felicity let a calm breath before she marched up to the Jock who yelled that and punched him._

" _That is none of your business, Andrews!" Felicity hissed as she pinned him on the wall and held him by the neck._

 _Hank Voight started teaching her how to fight in case the men that killed her mum found her and kidnapped her._

" _WOW!" A bunch of kids exclaimed in shock when Felicity let Andrews down and turned her back down but before she could walk away Andrews attempted to pull her hair but Felicity's reflexes caught up with her and grabbed his hand and twisted behind his back and then kicked the back of his knees making him kneel and then let him go but before she turn her back to him she punched him again sending him on the ground._

 _Cheers and whistles were heard as Felicity rubbed her knuckles and smirked at the crowd and then smiled at Robyn's direction who held tightly their books and smiled back at her sister._

" _Thanks, Ro!" Felicity said as she took her books and walked away from the crowd with satisfied smiles._

" _Thank you for defending my honor." Robyn said quietly in class._

" _That's what the sisters are for, right?" Felicity said back smiling. Then both girls focused in History class._

 _Older Felicity smiled as the scene faded away and Felicity found herself back in the white limbo once again._

The doctors tried to stabilize Felicity with no success until she flat lined before Will Halstead started performing CPR her heartbeat came back not strongly but it was back.

"That is a miracle!" Will commented as everyone in the room let a sigh of relief to be heard.

"Will she be okay now?" Kelly asked worried from the entrance of the room and Will nodded.

"Yes, since she brought herself back…unknown how." Will comment troubled as he continue checking her chart.

Robyn and Greg with Trixie and Kelly sat in the hospital cafeteria waiting for further news when Daniel with Sarah came too and pulled two more chairs and sat with them in silence as Sarah rubbed Robyn's back and Daniel nodded at Greg.

"Have you told her about you being her biological brother?" Daniel asked Greg suddenly catching him off guard.

"No. Didn't have the time." Greg mumbled in guilt as he continue watching Trixie who desperately tried to glue back the pages of her notebook.

"But you will because mum needs to know she is not the last of her bloodline, right? Laurel taught me the meaning of bloodline and I think it's fitting." Trixie's low voice made everyone stare at her in shock with the use of words but smiled softly when Trixie explained who taught her the word bloodline.

"Laurel is a good girl, I like her." Trixie said again smiling now that she had the adults looking at her.

"We do too." Robyn said softly as she ruffled with Trixie's hair and then kissed her head.

"Uncle Connor doesn't like her though…I see it in his eyes. He is sad whenever she is around. Why is that?" Trixie asked the adults before her as everyone averted their eyes from the girl who huffed and went back to her task.

"She is back, people!" Joey rushed to them and everyone run to her room to see her sleeping.

"Dad!" Trixie and Ermine yelled at the same time both girls running to their dads.

"Hey! You never called me dad before today!" Connor commented as the ten year old hugged him tight.

"Where is Laurel?" Trixie asked suddenly and Connor sighed as he held Ermine in his arms and turn to Trixie.

"She went back to Starling City. She needed to work." Connor answered shortly and with a sad look in his eyes.

Robyn got a little jealous so she walked over to Connor and kissed his cheek marking her territory and Connor hugged her with his free hand as Ermine kissed her cheek.

They were a family. Connor was thankful!

 _ **Severide Household Late the same night:**_

"Dad, will mum be okay?" Trixie asked late at night as Kelly put her to bed and was getting ready to read her a story.

"Don't know but if she won't…I don't know, sweets." Kelly said with a tired tone as he tightens the sheets around the fragile form of Trixie.

"I don't want her to die she is the only mum I have left. Who is going to tell me about girl stuff when I grow up?" Trixie asked sadly at her dad who stare at her in so much sadness that Trixie hugged him.

"I don't know…I really don't! I wish I did." Kelly said as he hugged back his daughter and stayed like that for awhile.

After both of them were ready to let go of each other Trixie asked one more question that stopped Kelly on his track.

"Does God really exist? Because if He does then He wouldn't take my mums away from me…He shouldn't be this cruel, right?"

"Maybe He is trying to teach you something." Kelly tried to keep his composure before breaking down as he walked out of Trixie's room.

 _ **Rhodes Household the same time:**_

"Good night, dad and Robyn!" Ermine said as she stood at the doorway of Connor's and Robyn's room dressed in her nightgown.

"Good night!" Both adults sang together with soft smiles.

"Oh! Robyn can I call you mum?" Ermine asked before she left catching Robyn off guard once again.

"Um…I don't know." Robyn answered hesitantly.

"It's okay…I know you two aren't married or plan to get anytime soon but it's weird calling Connor my dad and you just Robyn, you know." Ermine hurried to explain to the woman before her.

"It's okay if that makes you feel comfortable then heck yes I want to be your mum!" Robyn answered with a smile as she walked up to Ermine and hugged her.

"Then good night mum and dad! See you in the morning! I'll pray for Felicity…we might not have the same faith but no one deserves what she is going through!" Ermine said as she walked away from the room leaving two shocked adults.

"How a ten year old and a five year old are wiser than the whole adult population of the Earth?" Robyn wondered at loud as she covered herself with the duvets and Connor copied her sighing.

"Don't know…too tired to think! Good night, love!" Connor mumbled tiredly as he kissed Robyn and then turned around and fall asleep.

Robyn stayed awake applying her hand cream on her hands as she was lost in her own thoughts staring at the blank wall before her.

 _ **So? What did you think of this chapter? Did you like it? Tell me in your reviews! What do you think will happen next?**_

 _ **Follow me on:**_

 _ **Wattpad: Vicky1599**_

 _ **Twitter: TVDvicky**_

 _ **Google+: Vasiliki Tzalachani**_

 ** _Instagram: Vickytzalachani_**


End file.
